


Translation of Re:Connect Unused Scenario: Clear Bad End

by fallenAmoeba (forgetfulAmoeba)



Series: Archived scenarios [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived from fallen-amoeba Blog, Body Horror, Everything is awful, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/fallenAmoeba
Summary: (I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)“We have published in one go the archived scenarios that were prohibited from production because it was extremely dangerous”Senario writer Kabura Fuchii(How to give a warning without any spoilers?)They thought this scenario would would be going too far and toned it down in the game. This is the BAD bad end. It will be upsetting for some. If you find the original bad enough, do NOT consider reading all of this. You do not want to know. You will not be able to unsee this.This is the full game sequence. As it is pretty long, I will be posting it up in parts and linking them together as I go along. At the moment this part is similar to the game. When it gets worse I will be ramping up the warning messages.Note: I’m keeping a lot of the sound words (in italics) as they are with an english meaning if any.Nii-san is older brother and what α refers to Clear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)
> 
> “We have published in one go the archived scenarios that were prohibited from production because it was extremely dangerous”  
> Senario writer Kabura Fuchii
> 
> (How to give a warning without any spoilers?)  
> They thought this scenario would would be going too far and toned it down in the game. This is the BAD bad end. It will be upsetting for some. If you find the original bad enough, do NOT consider reading all of this. You do not want to know. You will not be able to unsee this.
> 
> This is the full game sequence. As it is pretty long, I will be posting it up in parts and linking them together as I go along. At the moment this part is similar to the game. When it gets worse I will be ramping up the warning messages.
> 
> Note: I’m keeping a lot of the sound words (in italics) as they are with an english meaning if any.  
> Nii-san is older brother and what α refers to Clear.

DRAMAtical Murder re:connect

## Clear Bad End

_Unused scenario  
Senario writer Kabura Fuchii_

 

… I, that time.  
Master……, I wanted to help Aoba-san.  
Though I sang for I wanted to stop my brothers for that reason, before I could finish singing I fell to my knees.  
My whole song was not powerful enough.  
The strength to resist Toue’s will.  
Although by my own hand I destroyed the keylock that was buried in my head… looks like that alone wasn’t enough.  
On reaching my knees I was retrieved by my brothers.  
Of course, Aoba-san too.  
On being retrieved, Aoba-san would become a research subject of Toue.  
Aoba-san, a person with the power to manipulate people’s hearts.  
That is the exceptional talent that Toue wants so desperately.  
I cannot go beyond being an imitation.  
From my fingers, to my legs, down to the last strand of hair.  
When compared in detail to Aoba-san, I am exposed for what I am.  
But, I want to be able to help Aoba-san.  
Though I want to resist, I cannot.  
Collapsed on the floor unable to move a finger, I heard Aoba-san calling my name with all his might.  
The voice, slowly gets more distant.  
The voice of the one I love.  
My whole body freezes, I cannot move.  
I want to rage, I want to struggle, but I can do nothing.  
I have only my consciousness.  
I am only a machine with a consciousness.  
Aoba-san…  
I wanted to help you.  
I wanted to become a human… to protect you.  
 **α:** “Come on, let’s go you piece of trash.”  
My body is kicked hard, I am flipped over.  
In my line of view I see the white figures of my brothers, apart from that (only) the reflection of the white ceiling.  
My siblings easily carry my body up on their shoulders.  
Most likely, this time I will really be disposed of.  
I will never meet Aoba-san again.  
For one last time… I wanted to sing my song.  
The jellyfish song…  
… Aoba-san.  
I want to see you again. Aoba-san.  
You are my only Master.  
Aoba-san.  
Sorry I was unable to do anything.  
Aoba-san…

* * *

…after Aoba-san and I were taken away by my brothers.  
I thought that I would definitely be disposed of.  
But upon inspection, I was found to be usable and repaired and restored.  
For several days, in order to stop my functions, I was put into a state of coma and restoration was carried out.  
The next time I opened my eyes…  
Something is different, I thought.  
But, what it is that which is different I cannot express.  
In the centre of me there is a big black cover, it feels like something is being blocked, there was that feeling of discomfort.  
At the beginning it was an awful feeling, but as time passed it was forgotten.  
Since our Master… Toue retrieved us, 2 months have passed.  
Today is a special day that I have been waiting for.  
Actually I wanted to act sooner, but Toue would not have allowed it.  
But finally today, that was granted.  
 **α:** “Nii-san”  
While feeling like humming and walking down the passage of the research area, the call from behind stopped me.  
Standing there, was α.  
 **α:** “ _Yaa_ , you were reinstated.”  
α said with his usual smiling face.  
I stared at his face wordlessly.  
 **α:** “ _Ma (Anyhow)_ , because Nii-san is an old model, even if you were repaired, you will probably never be exactly the same as us.”  
 **α:** “But you are completely better compared to before? Compared to when you were broken.”  
 **Clear:** “ _Saana (Who knows)_ , I’ve forgotten everything about the past.”  
 **α:** “ _Heh (Really)_?”  
α tries to hide the amazement in his voice with a raised inflection.  
 **α:** “Forgot about the past? Really? Even though you remember about him?”  
 **α:** “The one Nii-san considered as his Master, him.”  
 **Clear:** “……”  
 **α:** “Him, isn’t he all worn out? Looks like Toue has worked on him completely thoroughly.”  
 **α:** “I saw him around this time but, he has become extremely thin, I thought he was going to die for certain.”  
 **α:** “I mean, I would want to die if I became like that…, _tsu (ouch)_!”  
 **Clear:** “Don’t insult Aoba-san.”  
I strike α on the cheek, α looked a little surprised, but soon laughs scornfully with a twisted lip.  
 **α:** “I see, Even if you forget everything he alone is special.”  
 **Clear:** “I will not let Aoba-san die.”  
 **Clear:** “I have obtained him.”  
 **α:** “… _Heh (What)_?”  
α’s eyes gleam with interest, and tilts his neck a little.  
 **Clear:** “I have obtained Toue’s permission. I will not allow anyone but me to touch Aoba-san.”  
 **α:** “ _Ha_. You seem very enthusiastic. It’s very human-like. ..But.”  
α takes one step back while smiling thinly.  
 **α:** “You are nevertheless different from the Nii-san from before.”  
 **α:** “Before I thought you were like a human, but now I don’t think that at all.”  
 **α:** “In any case I feel you are one of us.”  
 **Clear:** “……”   
I do not say any more and retrace my steps, and walk out of the corridor.  
I don’t particularly dislike α.  
Nor do I like him.  
He’s just the next model built after me.  
Only that.  
Before when dealing with α, I feel like I used to think a lot more about various things but (now)…  
I’ve forgotten already.  
The former me had a lot of errors.  
That’s why, during repairs, the operating system was upgraded.  
The errors from before concerned ??  and cancelling the unnecessary memories.  
 _Maa (Whatever)_ , those things don’t matter either way.  
Because now I have something more important to be doing.  
Hurry, I have to go to that person’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)
> 
> If you haven’t already done so, please read my warning at the start before you proceed any further.
> 
> And so, thanks for waiting! I wanted to put the relevant sections together so this part is a good bit longer and took a lot more time. We are still following the game sequence, and you know what happens next…
> 
> (If you don’t, it’s time to stop reading here.)
> 
> Note: sound words left as they are in italics.

I walk down the corridor, firmly pulled open the 2 locked doors and went into the small room ahead.  
I can hear the affirmation sound from the security mechanism.  
The inside of the room is the same as the corridor, everything is completely white.  
A room where even the purity of the air is controlled.  
There is a bed in the middle, with many tubes connected to meters extending to it.  
I enter into the room quietly, and reach the side of the bed.  
Over there is…  
More than anyone or anything, a beautiful person.  
There is an unbelievably scrawny arm with the needle of a tube sticking out of it.  
Extremely cruelly, painfully… truly beautiful.  
Like a doll made of glass.  
As if it would break in pieces if one tried to pick it up.  
For a little while, I watched that person in fascination.  
As if time had stopped, I peered into that face with eyes that were slightly open and unfocused.  
**Clear** : “Aoba-san.”  
When I call, Aoba-san’s face shows a surprised reaction.  
Those piercing [not sure of right word] eyes start to gradually focus on me.  
The colour of eyes that had lost their light but, like the cloudy sky clearing up, understanding comes into them.  
**Aoba:** “……”  
**Clear:** “I apologize for the wait. But, I am finally here to welcome you.”  
**Clear:** “ From today on we will always be together.”  
**Clear:** “Toue has given his permission. Forever, forever…”  
**Clear:** “You, will be mine.”  
Aoba-san slowly blinks, his eyes waver.  
From the corner of his eyes water comes trickling out, gravity causing them to flow down his cheeks and fall.  
I brush up Aoba-san’s fringe, and put my lips to his forehead.  
Aoba-san is probably happy.  
To the extent that tears flow…, very happy.  
But, not yet.  
This is not the end.  
It will be a little while more, so please wait.  
Soon, you will…

* * *

I remove the tube from Aoba-san, and wrap that body, that was so weak it could not move, into a white blanket.  
I carry Aoba-san who is completely cocooned in white, and bring him into a different room from before.  
This is also a completely white room but, in the middle is not a bed but a somewhat high stainless steel table.  
I lay Aoba-san gently out on top.  
Aoba-san is wearing a thin medical gown, from which his legs stick out, legs so thin they are exquisite.  
This room was originally empty, because it was small it was never used and left as it was and I secured it.  
The things that are laid out here, are the things that I have prepared for this very day today.  
This table too… the instruments beside the table as well.  
So that Aoba-san will not be dazzled, the lights in the room have been dimmed.  
In the middle, the instruments and the table are faintly reflecting a silver light.  
**Aoba:** “Clear…?”  
Aoba-san calls me in a helpless voice.  
In response, I touched Aoba-san on the cheek.  
**Clear:** “It’s okay, there is nothing to be afraid of.”  
Although Aoba-san was brought here as a research subject of Toue, because the necessary data has accordingly been extracted from him, I have been granted permission for this.  
Of course even from here on his progress will still be observed in perpetuity, so I have not been given free rein.  
But, regarding the eyes, Aoba-san’s elder brother is more specialized in it, so I have been allowed this operation.  
Aoba-san’s ability, more than his eyes, is in his voice.  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san, please endure for a bit. Otherwise…”  
**Clear:** “It might hurt.”  
**Aoba:** “…!”  
That moment, a distinct look of fear flashed across Aoba-san’s eyes.  
I held down his body that looked like it wanted to escape, and fixed a belt that tied his two arms to the table.  
Aoba-san was so weak, he was not able to resist.  
I nevertheless eagerly hold down Aoba-san’s forehead gently with one hand.  
**Aoba:** “Clear… _h_!”  
**Clear:** “Humans have a variety of senses.”  
**Clear:** “But, they are especially reliant on the information from their eyes I think.”  
**Clear:** “When you eat food and your nose is blocked, of course when eating blindfolded you probably cannot tell what kind of taste it has.  
**Clear:** "Just with eyesight alone you can distinguish between things. Because it is such that, looking with the eyes, your brain can work out "it’s this taste”, while you’re eating.“  
**Clear:** "In other words, if we break the connection of the eyes as the window to the world…”  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san will become such that all this unnecessary information is taken away.”  
**Clear** : “And so, I am considering various things. Pain is pitiful but, to use anesthetic or not, I am undecided…”  
**Clear:** “I think not. With pain as your companion, you will actually feel the loss I suppose?”  
**Clear:** “To have an overload of sensation, Aoba-san’s crystallization [don’t ask me that’s what it says!] is what I wish for.”  
**Clear:** “So although it will be painful, I am sorry.”  
**Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
Aoba-san looks like he clearly understands and his body stiffens.  
While still holding Aoba-san on the forehead, I gently kiss both sides of his face.  
And also, on the lips.  
**Clear:** “In that case, I will start. Aoba-san.”  
I shine an disinfecting light on Aoba-san’s eyes.  
A slight tremor appears on Aoba-san’s face and does not stop.  
Not only on the face, Aoba-san’s whole body is shaking.  
His arms and hands and shoulders, which have become even thinner than they were before, are shaking, it is somewhat pitiful.  
It also seems his teeth would not meet, they are chattering.  
In order to reassure Aoba-san, I hold his hand tightly.  
And then, I took the surgical knife in my hand.  
I am encouraging but, at some point, tears start falling from Aoba-san’s eyes.  
Aoba-san is clenching his jaw, as if trying to contain his sobbing, his throat is twitching.  
Sometimes, a small voice that cannot be suppressed leaks out.  
With such sorrow from Aoba-san, while experiencing an unexpected feeling of wrongness, I apply the surgical knife to Aoba-san’s eyes.  
This is, for the sake of creating the Aoba-san that I wish for…  
The first stage.

* * *

After removing the eyeballs, I covered the area around Aoba-san’s eyes with a black cloth.  
The sunken face without the eyes, look cute to me I thought, but also a little pitiful.  
Anyhow, blindfolded or not, Aoba-san is unable to see his own figure.  
Aoba-san’s eyeballs, because I felt it was a waste to throw them away, I preferred to keep them.  
Up till now Aoba-san’s eyes have seen a lot of things… a lot of information, full of memories.  
As to that of course I also have memories.  
While thinking that, disposing of them would be a pity.  
From here on when it comes to removing other parts, I plan to keep them as far as it is possible.  
Although I remove the unnecessary parts to achieve the ideal figure of Aoba-san, I love Aoba-san’s body.  
And so carefully, carefully, I stored them.  
The arms that held me, the legs that ran up to me, the voice that called my name.  
All of it, they are mine.  
Because I removed the eyeballs, the next one would not be for some time, both legs, both arms, the vocal cords are to be removed I think.  
I worried considerably that if I removed Aoba-san’s vocal cords, that I would never hear his voice again, but I decided to go ahead.  
Because in the final vision that I have for Aoba-san’s figure, the voice is unnecessary I think.  
Furthermore, Aoba-san’s voice has the power to manipulate people’s hearts.  
Something that could possibly be an obstacle in the future should best be taken out beforehand I thought.  
But Aoba-san’s vocal cords are still needed for Toue’s data, so I would probably not get permission to remove them.  
Therefore, it will still take some time before I am able to achieve my desires.  
During the operation to remove Aoba-san’s eyeballs, because of the agonizing pain tears would fall uncontrollably.  
Sometimes, with a reserve of strength that I did not think he still had, he would try to push me aside.  
Groaning, grinding his teeth, but shortly after he calmed down.  
Although he struggled occasionally, he became considerably quiet.  
After that, Aoba-san just stopped moving.  
He stopped moving as if a string had been cut.  
I got a fright thinking that he might have died, but that was not the reason.  
It was just that he had lost the will to resist, I saw.  
Because before this I had studied the most effective severing and removal method, the operation itself did not take a particularly long time.  
But Aoba-san’s body, from that time long ago, was a shock.  
It was so completely different to us.  
Looking at that fresh texture would make you think Aaah, is that human.  
In my case, about eyeballs or blood vessels or nerves, the words “what’s that?” would probably just keep flying out of my mouth.  
I am a manmade machine by Toue, no matter how much I look like it, I will definitely never become human.  
That’s why I thought, I want to make Aoba-san the same as me.  
Regarding Aoba-san’s “transformation”, Aoba-san will become a “constructed being” according to my plans.  
Become the same as me.  
That does not mean to kill him.  
Because Aoba-san is originally human, he has to be living while becoming the same as me.  
And then, he has to become only mine.  
Therefore, Aoba-san does not need the parts that he can use at will.  
If I remove those parts as far as possible, then Aoba-san will finally become a made creation.  
Aoba-san becomes mine only, only for me.  
A very lifelike doll with an expression that says “it really looks like it’s alive” but…  
Aoba-san becomes a undoubtedly alive beauty residing in a doll.  
Aoba-san’s life will forever be shut in.  
He can become only mine.  
Thinking about that made me happy.  
Indeed, Aoba-san is amazing.  
Humans are amazing.  
I cannot become human but, it is possible that humans can become like us.  
Aoba-san…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)
> 
> (strikethrough)I feel a bit bad putting this out during the love that is clearaoweek…(/strikethrough :)
> 
> If you’re new, please read my warning first.
> 
> How bad is this scenario really? There are days when I think about it and go: it’s really not that much of a big deal, I’m just overreacting. Then there are days when I think: shit oh shit it’s really bad.
> 
> After this part I’m going to have to work right to the end of the story, so it’ll be some time before the next update. (Yes, the part that you are all waiting for.) Judging by my pace, it’s safe to say there won’t be anything for the next 2-3 weeks at least. So, till the next time, stay safe!

… the whole time.  
I have been dreaming.  
Up till now the dream had been white but, suddenly it changed into a black dream.  
A white room, with tubes connected to my body.  
Affirmative beeps from machines, my own breath, soft heartbeats.  
Surrounded by these in the room, I have been continuously dreaming.  
When will it end I do not know, a long, vague dream.  
When I wake up it is also white, I do not know where the dream ends.  
But, I preferred the white in my dream, it feels a little gentler than the white in reality.  
Also when Clear came to welcome me, I was dozing in that dream.  
He smiled at me like a continuation of my dream.  
That made me really happy…  
Coming out from the whiteness of my heart, after a long while, a colour called “emotion” was born.  
Like a fresh colour spreading over my whole body, that sort of feeling.  
My vision filling with tears, I found Clear’s face.  
That smile was completely unchanged from before, it is the Clear that I knew.  
…but, maybe I sensed the truth in the bottom of my heart.  
That there is no reason for a completely unchanged Clear to be here.  
Because here, we are in Toue’s hands.  
Even though I understand that, like a bleach turning my heart and head into nothingness, I could not consider it.  
In this world where I have despaired and even given up, there is only energy for suspicion left.  
Other than the reality that I see before my eyes, nothing left.  
Clear’s voice that I had not heard for a long time gives me a slightly uneasy feeling.  
Though it should sound the same as before, something is different.  
That sense of unease steadily grows, and then…  
I was on top of that cold table.  
That time, the slowly growing feelings freeze over in a flash.  
But, at the same time a part of me that thought “I knew it” was there.  
Indeed, Clear is different from before.  
The moment I realised that truth, my dream turned from white to black.  
Whatever resolution I may have decided on, to take in the enormity of the truth is impossible.  
Suddenly, without anesthetic, a part of my body is gouged out… How do I face up to that fear? If somebody knows, I want them to tell me.  
Because Clear had unhesitatingly started the operation, with nothing in my spirit, I was abandoned into the intense pain and demi-torture.  
Gouged out, feelings/sensations.  
The sound of my nerves torn to pieces. Sensation.  
Pain, more than that, closer to burning.  
Spots appearing.  
Is it tears that are flowing out, or…  
Even when I close my eyes all I can see is a sheet of red.  
A horrible ringing in my ears from my head encased my entire body, even with my eyes closed various colours are flashing in my vision  
At that point, I lost consciousness.  
I think I screamed violently. But, now everything is fuzzy.  
With that, my world became one where no light shone.  
A world shut in darkness.  
When I knew that I could no longer see anything, I thought I would kill myself by biting my tongue off.  
A despair blacker than the dark weighed down on my back, pushed down on my heart.  
Definitely in this lifetime, I will never be allowed to see the light. That cruel truth was pushed before my sightless eyes… other than dying, I did not know what else I should do.  
I could not catch up with the sensations.  
It felt like my whole body was wrapped in piercing wire and dropped into a deep hole.  
I will die soon I thought.  
But, I stopped.  
Because suddenly Clear’s face appeared in my head.  
Clear’s sad face, his happy face.  
His shining, slightly bashful face.  
The voice that calls me “Aoba-san”.  
That voice is the same even now… maybe the tone, maybe the voice is a little different, but definitely it’s Clear.  
He who in order to try to help me, stabbed himself in the head with a knife.  
Even though he did that much, we were still caught by Toue.  
Our wishes, they were never fulfilled.  
Once I put all these things together, and I considered Clear’s feelings up to this point…  
I could not oppose him.  
What did I ever do for Clear in return?  
Clear who tried to such an extent for me, what did…  
…what the present me can do, there is only one.  
Only, to grant Clear his wish.  
In the end, I concluded.  
Because there was no anesthetic during the operation on my eyeballs, the excruciating pain was explosive.  
But, partway through it I thought “this is all I can do”…  
I let go of all resistance.  
With this I cannot see anything.  
From here on whatever happens to me, there is nothing I can do.  
An eternal world of darkness.  
I thought I wished to die because I could not see anymore… but when I thought about it, it was much earlier than that that I gave myself, my body up.  
The story is only about the white world changing into the black world.  
Furthermore, from here on my existence is to live only for Clear.  
Clear becomes my whole world.  
…that is fine.  
That is the only thing I can do for Clear…  
If Clear says that is what he wishes me to become…  
That is…  
And then, at some point I lost consciousness…  
I was in a black dream.

* * *

After the operation on the eyeballs, some time passed.  
Aoba-san was quiet in the room that I had prepared for him.  
It was less of a room and more of a (jail) cell because of the iron railing, this was on purpose.  
Not in the sense of a prisoner, but to me I intended the image of a birdcage.  
It suited Aoba-san perfectly I thought.  
Many times in the space of one week, for the sake of examination Aoba-san was taken from the room, and returned around evening time.  
Of course, moving Aoba-san was my responsibility.  
Including baths and cleaning up down below, I was taking care of Aoba-san’s entire well-being.  
It seemed that Toue had completed a demonstrative prototype that had the same effect as Aoba-san’s brother, Sei’s eye ability.  
Furthermore, it looked like the data obtained from Aoba-san’s voice ability could be equipped into our series.  
I am an old model and therefore unsuitable, though it does not concern me.  
Truthfully, I have no particular interest in what my so-called Master Toue does.  
To me Aoba-san only is my everything.  
Today too after the examination was over I moved Aoba-san to the room.  
At the beginning because of the pain and not being used to the darkness, Aoba-san mostly did not move.  
But lately, if I support his back  he was able to get up.  
When Aoba-san was sitting up, by crawling he usually always moved near the railing.  
Somehow he looked like a bird who was in love with the outside.  
At that time, I held Aoba-san from the back, and gently released his two hands that were grasping the railing.  
For the sake of telling him that he would never be allowed to go outside ever again, innumerous times I gently dashed his hopes.


	4. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)
> 
> Back to the start if you’re new.
> 
> This is it. The game changer. (Literally.)
> 
> So basically the situation is this: you could read this and go, oh is that all there is? Tch. Or you could read this and go, oh what the what the @#£%&?!! Aaargh!! My eyes!! (sorry bad pun). The problem is that I don’t know which person you’re going to be. 
> 
> You will know within the first few lines what you’re in for. This will be a trigger for some, so please use your discretion! And yes, it gets worse. If you don’t like it, don’t read it!
> 
> Also, if you are going to post about this, I would like to ask that you please put in spoiler alerts and not ruin it for somebody else. Thanks!
> 
> And finally, please do not repost this translation. Thank you!
> 
> Keep reading if you agree to the above.
> 
> *goes and hides in a bunker till the dust settles…*
> 
> Note: sound words left as they are in italics

Today it’s time to move on to the next stage I thought.  
Next is…

  
After that, I amputated both of Aoba-san’s legs.  
Some time passed, and when the amputation wounds on his two legs stabilised, both his arms too.  
Aoba-san for the most part did not resist me.  
I could see that it was not that he had given up, more that he had accepted everything.  
For the amputation of both legs and both arms, because there was a possibility that he could go crazy and die with the wrong methods, I got the kind assistance of the research staff to work out Aoba-san’s care.  
I took care of the amputated edges, that there would be no festering or symptoms of shock.  
With that as the aim, Aoba’s progress was relatively good.  
While living in the reality of having his freedom snatched away, I wonder in what manner Aoba-san took it.  
Already he cannot move for himself. He cannot do anything for himself. Passing waste too, baths too, as well as eating meals, if I am not there nothing can be done.  
Because Aoba-san did not eat or drink much overall, he did not excrete too many times either.  
But, the times I was not in time for whatever reason, it would leak out.  
To me, because I wanted to be completely in charge of Aoba-san’s care, I did not feel that anything that came out from inside Aoba-san’s body was dirty.  
But, when I am cleaning up his wastes, Aoba-san seems to be a little embarrassed about it.  
Although he did not show any distinct intentions or movement, he would fidget anxiously, making a face like he wanted to be somewhere else far away.  
Excretion is clearly a proof of life, even of admiration.  
We can excrete too but, ultimately, it is that we “can”.  
When Aoba-san knew that I had thoughts of admiration of him in that manner, Aoba-san might have had said something.  
“There’s no such thing” maybe. Or was it “I am embarrassed”?  
I felt like asking him, but I stopped.  
Because I thought such a question is meaningless, and unnecessary.  
As to whether Aoba-san’s heart has been destroyed or not, I do not know either.

* * *

Finally the day of the last amputation has finally arrived.  
It took half a year to get here.  
With this Aoba-san accordingly becomes the form that I wish for him to be.  
But, before that.  
I enter Aoba-san’s room, and went to Aoba-san who was sitting in front of the metal railing.  
More so than seating himself in front of the railing, I had placed Aoba-san in front of the metal railing.  
Because it is impossible for Aoba-san to move by himself.  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san.”  
Aoba-san as usual was clinging to the metal railing, with both hands I gently released him and lifted him up, and brought him back to the bed.  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san, you’re light indeed,… of course.”  
For the two meals in the morning and evening, nutritious food was brought but, Aoba-san always for the most part did not try it.  
Was it because he had no appetite, or was it because he was refusing it?  
Or was it both?  
Or was it that he had lost interest in food in the first place? I also did not know.  
Furthermore without both his arms and legs, Aoba-san was absolutely as light as a feather.  
While holding on to Aoba-san I placed him up on the bed, and seated myself with my legs on both sides of Aoba-san’s back.  
**Aoba:** “……”  
Aoba-san was shocked into stillness.  
I wrapped both my arms around Aoba-san’s shoulders, and press my lips to his ear.  
Removing my glove, I slowly move my hand to stroke Aoba-san from his chest to his abdomen.  
The forward facing Aoba-san’s side profile, was cold and white like porcelain.  
Although I knew that there was no reaction, I ignored it and followed along his earlobe with my tongue, and moved past to behind his ear to his beautiful hair and bit it.  
I buried my face into the back of Aoba-san’s hair, and sucked and chewed on a bunch of it.  
**Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
Aoba-san who mostly did not make a sound opened his mouth, and a shallow sigh leaked out.  
Seems like there is still a strong sensation left in his hair.  
The action of him spilling his breath seemed cute, while still holding Aoba-san’s hair in my mouth I crept down the back of his neck with my tongue.  
**Clear:** “ _ha_ …”  
**Aoba:** “…, ……”  
When I lightly grasp his hair with one hand, Aoba-san let out a slightly rough breath.  
While enjoying that reaction my hand crept to Aoba-san’s chest, using my fingertips I smoothly tickle his skin as if stroking a cat’s back.  
**Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
Aoba-san has no energy like a doll but, that is not a reason to say that he completely cannot feel.  
Therefore when I patiently continue caressing, that delicate white body warms up little by little.  
Unconsciously perhaps, Aoba-san unwillingly shakes his head weakly.  
**Clear:** “…you don’t really hate it do you?”  
I move my mouth away from his hair and murmured close to his ear, and pressing my lips to his shoulders I drag my tongue to his arm.  
To be correct, to the green at the end, at the point where this arm no longer exists.  
**Aoba:** “ _h_ …, …”  
The surface where the flesh was cut off is slightly hard, flexible, and smooth and slippy.  
With my hand, I firmly stroke the amputated end of his arm with a gentle kneading motion, and Aoba-san’s body trembled.  
I do not know if this reaction is because it feels good or not, but…  
Aoba-san reacts noticeably strongly when he is touched on the ends of his arm and leg stumps.  
Since it looked like it didn’t hurt, I did not want to stop touching him no matter what.  
I like touching Aoba-san on the amputated ends of his arms and legs.  
I myself, or more so my series as far as it goes, have been set with basic knowledge relating to character and conduct.  
Therefore what to do in order to make humans happy, we understand the form.  
As to knowledge beyond that, I remembered that I touched Aoba-san like this before.  
Aoba-san had mostly no reaction with normal caresses but, when the amputated surfaces are touched he soon reacts.  
To me that makes me somewhat happy, I couldn’t help but think that Aoba-san was cute.  
Furthermore, the figure of the completely withered Aoba-san who is unable to move freely tickled something inside of me.  
Because I’m not human I do not understand it clearly but, this feeling is probably…  
The feeling that I want to protect something and, it also had a similar feel to the sensation that I want to destroy something.  
Those two conflicting feelings squirming in me at the same time, to me was an unimaginable phenomenon.  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san, does it feel good?”  
While stroking his hair with one hand, I licked and sucked on the rounded healed skin.  
The texture was smooth.  
**Aoba:** “ _ha_ …, _a_ …”  
The blindfolded Aoba-san’s breathing was rough, does he want me to stop, his body sways seemingly impatiently.  
Since Aoba-san had lost his sight, he had mostly stopped talking.  
He also seldom uses his voice.  
Why that is so I do not understand but…  
Perhaps it’s because he thinks there is no need to talk.  
Or else it’s also possible that he genuinely cannot talk anymore.  
**Clear:** “That’s no good…”  
I take Aoba-san’s resistance to mean that he is holding back, and softly put my teeth on the sectioned edge of Aoba-san’s arm.  
**Aoba:** “ _h_!”  
With a start his neck freezes, Aoba-san bites his lip.  
Next, like kneading clay, I slowly stroke in circles the amputated surface on the opposite side.  
**Aoba:** “… _h,fu_ …”  
On so doing Aoba-san’s breath becomes shaky, his bluish white skin is tinged slightly red.  
Becoming like that was a sign that Aoba-san himself was getting excited.  
I stopped gripping Aoba-san’s hair, and with that hand circled down to the lower half of his body.  
But, I didn’t immediately touch the center of it. Before that… in the same way that his arm was cut off partway, I let my fingers creep to his leg section.  
**Aoba:** “ _a_ …”  
Aoba-san’s breath becomes faster, in order to confirm the action of my hand I looked down at his face.  
While I am enjoying Aoba-san’s reaction, I slowly bring my tongue to the end of his arm stump, with one hand I knead round his leg stump.  
When I touch his dick I do it teasingly, using my fingers in a wrapping motion.  
**Aoba:** ”… _ku_ , … _n_ “  
A cute sounding moan through his nose can be heard, I became happy that Aoba-san can really feel it.  
For a while I licked and stroked the ends of his arm and leg to my satisfaction, with these caresses Aoba-san is getting harder, until finally I grasp his dick, and slowly move my hand up and down.  
**Aoba:** ” _aa_ …, _h.u_ …“  
As I thought, stimulation to the sex organ has a more direct effect than to other areas, Aoba-san immediately moves as if trying to escape.  
With one arm already on his chest holding him in place, I put my face on top of Aoba-san’s shoulder and turn my view to his lower extremities.  
Over to the scrawny extremities where the flesh had been amputated…  
In the space between his cut off thighs, I can see the twitching member that I am gripping.  
The incomplete thighs that were moving in a vexed manner were thin, while his torso was squirming with a different intent, it was somehow lovable.  
That whiteness of his skin was steadily coming alive, Aoba-san’s dick was becoming increasingly red from my rubbing.  
I also have a similar organ on me, but I don’t think that it changes colour in the same way.  
**Clear:** "Here on Aoba-san, looks lewd.”  
**Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Having murmured my thoughts out, Aoba-san, biting his lip, turns his face away.  
Subconsciously he wants to escape a little, but when I squeeze Aoba-san’s dick he soon loses his strength.  
**Clear:** “It feels good doesn’t it? It’s alright, I will not do anything terrible.”  
Talking sweetly into his ear, I brush the back of his hair apart and kiss the revealed nape of his neck.  
While moving the hand that was restraining Aoba-san to caress him from his chest to his stomach, I leisurely stroke Aoba-san’s dick.  
Occasionally feeling it strongly perhaps, Aoba-san twitches and trembles.  
Each time, I kiss his nape several times.  
**Aoba:** “…, _h.a_ …”  
A thin stream of saliva hangs and falls from Aoba-san’s slightly open mouth.  
Using the hand brushing Aoba-san on the chest I retrieve it, and bring it to my own mouth.  
Having licked up the saliva I take the opportunity to bite open my fingertip.  
A perfect semblance of blood slowly but steadily flows out.  
I slide that finger towards the inside of Aoba-san’s ass.  
**Aoba:** “…!”  
Again, Aoba-san’s body twitches and trembles.  
Without hesitation, I thrusted my finger into Aoba-san’s contraction.  
Because there was no need to hold up and push legs apart, the movement was smooth.  
The finger with blood flowing from it soon enters inside.  
Even though the smell and colour and taste was perfect, my blood was not the real thing. It is also harmless to humans.  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san, your voice… why won’t you use it?”  
**Aoba:** “…, _n_ … _h_ ”  
I ask while sloppily churning my finger inside Aoba-san.  
But, Aoba-san kept his lips closed and killed his voice.  
Occasionally from his open mouth only a suppressed sigh can be heard.  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san.”  
To pester him, I churn Aoba-san’s insides a little more strongly.  
Even so he does not answer.  
Next I increase the number of fingers, to two.  
**Aoba:** “…, _ha…h, a_ …”  
What I can hear is only faint breath mixed with some sound.  
That is alright as it is but…  
What I want to hear is his voice.  
For a long time I have not heard it, Aoba-san’s voice.  
Gentle, warm, with an enveloping feeling, that voice.  
I want to hear Aoba-san’s voice.  
Before it is gone forever, I want to just be able to hear it.  
**Clear:** “Your voice, I want to hear it.”  
**Aoba:** “….. _.h_ ”  
Is it because I’m pulling and pushing violently, my fingers are hitting and scratching the narrow inner walls.  
I wonder if it’s painful or not but, Aoba-san only determinedly clamps his lips closed.  
Inside Aoba-san, it’s warm and feels good…  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san…”  
Aoba-san is stubborn, and does not seem to have heard what I said.  
In that case…


	5. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am archiving this translation from my tumblr. Original text from post follows:)
> 
> If you’re new to the whole thing, please start from here.
> 
> If you haven’t read Part 4 yet, you’re starting at the wrong place. Back to Part 4 with you. Please read through the introduction in Part 4 as it is really important. I am not liable for any trauma that you experience otherwise.
> 
> Please do not repost this translation.
> 
> Otherwise, you’re cleared to proceed!

**Aoba:** “…!”  
I pull my fingers out from Aoba-san, release my belt and clothes and pull out my own dick which is starting to get warm.  
In that moment, my head feels a little cold. Like a stream of water flowing through, that sort of sensation.  
Why is that… it is because every time, when I see my own dick I think it is amusing.  
Although it can feel properly, it becomes big properly, semen comes out of it, but what is attached to me is not the real thing.  
When I look at that part, I realise how much I am an imitation of a human, I burst out laughing.  
It is truly amusing.  
For Toue who made this thing, and for me who carries this thing too.  
While turning up the corners of my mouth in self-mockery, I lift up the Aoba-san who is as light as a child, and turn him around to face the opposite way.  
**Aoba:** “ _h_!?”  
Aoba-san struggles a bit in surprise.  
Interrupting such resistance that is no resistance at all, by gripping his hips I widen his ass, and fit my dick into where my fingers were till a moment ago.  
**Aoba:** “…… _a_ ”  
Aoba-san’s body stiffens for a moment.  
Without the benefit of vision, Aoba-san had guessed what is happening.  
Is it to push me aside or to cling onto me, the two armless stumps are wriggling fruitlessly.  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san…”  
I remembered the excitement of my own tip feeling Aoba-san’s heat, I grip Aoba-san’s sides and suddenly pull him down.  
With a crack, I bury my tip into Aoba-san.  
**Aoba:** “! _a,…ua…h_ ”  
… finally I heard it.  
With the sudden forceful entry, a sound that could not be silenced spills out from Aoba-san’s mouth at last, he tilts his throat slightly.  
**Aoba:** “ _a, a_ …”  
**Clear:** “ _h…, n_ , Aoba-san…”  
With Aoba-san’s voice in my ear, an irrepressible impulse is born inside me.  
I love Aoba-san. Aoba-san is important.  
Aoba-san is mine.  
I want to hear more of Aoba-san’s voice.  
More…  
Giving in to the urge, I push myself further into Aoba-san’s body.  
**Aoba:** “ _i, h, AAa…h_!”  
Completely without mercy, I bury myself into Aoba-san.  
The inside of Aoba-san is tight, a numbness close to pain runs through my hips.  
But, the sensation of being enclosed by folds of flesh is warm and feels good.  
With Aoba-san’s voice on top of that, I remember a feeling called “arousal”.  
**Clear:** “… _ha_ , …”  
Aoba-san’s ass and my hips are perfectly joined.  
Aoba-san who I penetrated right to the hilt looks like he’s suffering, his incomplete legs are twitching.  
Because he can do nothing, he is defenceless against his whole body weight pressing down, I am held fast deeper inside his body.  
**Clear:** “name…, please call it”  
**Clear:** “My name…”  
I look up at Aoba-san, and begged while gently stroking the end surface of his thigh.  
Why won’t he call me I wonder.  
… was what I thought but.  
**Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
As if trying to escape the burden of Aoba-san’s body a shaky breath spills out, his lips quiver several times.  
And then…  
**Aoba:** “…, _ku, ria_ …”  
In a truly small voice that could only be picked up by a clear ear, he called my name.  
**Clear:** “…”  
At that moment, I am assailed by something hard to describe.  
**Aoba:** “… _h_!”  
Without thinking I tightly grasp the end surface of his thigh and my nails bite into it, that something was so intense.  
Not from a feeling that was worked out from a precise calculation but one born from a different place, a feeling that I don’t quite understand.  
I want Aoba-san.  
Only, that feeling swells up in a strange way.  
Aoba-san is mine.  
**Clear:** “Finally… my name, you called me.”  
**Aoba:** “…”  
When I said that, Aoba-san for some reason made a sad face.  
Because of the cloth binding I do not know what expression his eyes make, but it was that sort of feeling.  
**Clear:** “Aoba-san, I love you”  
With one hand I gently grasp the tip of his arm, with the other hand supporting that thin hip, I thrusted up into Aoba-san.  
**Aoba:** “ _h! a_ …”  
**Clear:** “……, _h_ ”  
The warmth of Aoba-san’s flesh. The faintly flushed skin.  
The arms and legs that have no choice but only to struggle. The drooling lips.  
I have stained such a doll-like Aoba-san, the red and black edges of the dried flesh on the exposed arms and legs.  
The one who did it, is me.  
Each time I experience that fact I get excited, and deeply lust for Aoba-san with an ecstacy at a level that astonishes myself.  
**Clear:** “ _ha…, a_ …”  
**Aoba:** “… _u, ku…h_ ”  
While changing the grinding angle, and purposely rubbing not inside but at the entrance, I search for what kind of response Aoba-san makes.  
What should I do in order for Aoba-san to feel me more.  
In order to see me more.  
…see?  
Aoba-san already has no eyeballs.  
I removed both of them.  
**Clear:** “ _Haa…, h_ …”  
The inside of Aoba-san is hot.  
Is Aoba-san also feeling me, precum is dribbling out from his erect member.  
While occasionally playing around with Aoba-san’s dick with my fingers, I violently penetrate into the fleshy walls of Aoba-san.  
**Aoba:** “ _fu, kua…, h, u_ …”  
Aoba-san is somehow trying to kill his voice but, it looks like it’s already impossible.  
When I thrust up, his back curls up as if he is enduring something, from inside his throat a muffled moan leaks out.  
The overflowing fluid from Aoba-san’s dick drips and falls down to where we are joined, and is scattered on my abdomen.  
From there comes the sound of leaking water, it echoes without restraint in the room that is empty but for Aoba-san and me.  
**Clear:** “… _h_ , Aoba-san…, you are, beautiful, … _h_ ”  
I whisper while thrusting without slowing down.  
**Clear:** “These legs and arms too…”  
As I get excited, I become very much taken by the feeling that I want to eat Aoba-san, I bring my lips to the end of his weakly flailing arm.  
I lick and suck up the place where is rounded and while sucking, I sweetly put my teeth on it. With one hand I also give big caresses to the end of his leg in a kneading motion.  
The feeling of teeth buried in flesh, is exhilarating.  
**Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Is he expressing the intention that he wants to escape, Aoba-san with a rumble in his throat bends away from me in the opposite direction.  
When I saw that figure, I realised.  
Aah, is that it.  
Not that I want to eat…  
This is “love” perhaps.  
Do I think that I “love” Aoba-san…?  
Is that it…  
We can merely express human emotions, and in order to reproduce the correct one as far as possible, the response is calculated from the available set of patterns.  
Cuteness, happiness, enjoyment, sadness, aggravation, yearning.  
If it is about this level of superficial emotions we can reproduce it, we can also understand it.  
But, to develop emotions even deeper than that becomes a little difficult.  
We can be configured to understand but it takes time.  
Before I was restored by Toue I do not know what I was like, but at the very least this is the case now.  
Not just me but everyone in our series is the same, until now expressing such detailed emotions seems to be beyond our ability.  
Therefore when the type of emotion “love” bursts out, I myself am a little surprised.  
“Love”, is it this sort of feeling…  
**Clear:** “ _Haa, …ha, …h_ ”  
**Aoba:** “ _A…u, h.._.”  
While the inside of Aoba-san has received me in, still he is squirming as if to reject me.  
While I remember that gentle pressure that is the rising feeling of ejaculation, I looked up at Aoba-san.  
Aoba-san’s breath is wild, he looks as if he is crying, unconsciously perhaps, occasionally he shakes his slim neck.  
Probably, he is near his climax.  
**Clear:** “It’s alright, Aoba-san…”  
To urge him on, with one hand I jerk Aoba-san off.  
At the same time, I thrust a little harder into Aoba-san.  
**Aoba:** “ _h, ku, a…h_ ”  
Aoba-san’s body shakes violently and falls backward.  
To support him I firmly grip his hips with two hands, I penetrate deep inside Aoba-san, at the same time I press my nails hard against the end surfaces of his thighs.  
A thin white substance grandly erupts in bursts…  
**Aoba:** “! _A, …h, u, aa…h_!!”  
Aoba-san arches his back like a bow, semen comes spurting out.  
At the same time, Aoba-san’s insides spasm, I am pulled in further by the contractions.  
The feeling of reaching climax strengthens in my hips, and bursts out.  
**Clear:** “ _Ku, …u, …h_!”  
I stop my movements, and released a manufactured white substance into Aoba-san.  
While my chest is rising and falling after having climaxed, again comes the sensation of my heart momentarily being plunged into cold water.  
This… the feeling of my heart racing, the remaining warmth in my hips, the joy being released too.  
All of it, lies.  
It’s according to the signal that “humans become like this”, the body cannot go beyond behaving in this make-believe manner.  
…even so.  
**Clear:** “ _Haa_ …, …, Aoba-san”  
**Aoba:** “……, … _h_ ”  
Supporting Aoba-san’s body whose breathing is still ragged, I pull my dick out from inside Aoba-san, the connected remains of semen can be seen to drip out thinly and fall.  
Because it is narrow, it is squeezed out in a frothy state with a plop, no matter how many times I see it it’s sensual.  
Does Aoba-san have no strength after his climax, exhausted he rests his full body weight on my two hands.  
I place that body on my lap and hold him tight, and stroke his back.  
I “love” Aoba-san.  
Truly, to the point I want to devour him.  
**Clear:** “ Aoba-san, I love you…”  
**Aoba:** “……”  
No matter how I put my heart into my whispers, there is no response from Aoba-san.  
For me too, I have become used to not getting a response back.  
Therefore I had no expectations.  
…and yet.  
Aoba-san with a sluggish movement lifts his face, and buries his nose in my hair as if looking for something.  
In that area, which should be where I had stabbed myself with a knife in order to break the keylock.  
**Clear:** “……”  
Again, that something which I don’t know how I should express wells up in my chest.  
This is also “love” I suppose.  
Or is it something different.  
Or is it, that I am broken again.  
…I had better get checked up later.  
Only that, one thing that is very clear is…  
Only the fact that I love Aoba-san very much.  
Only that, the absolutely correct thing.  
No matter that happens it will never change.  
When that something that I don’t really understand wells up in my chest and takes over that other feeling, I embrace Aoba-san’s head and put my lips to his forehead.

* * *

After that.  
Carefully carrying the Aoba-san who can no longer move by himself, I entered the operating room.  
On the thoroughly familiar stainless steel table, I softly place Aoba-san flat.  
Aoba-san is being quiet, there was no particular startlement in his appearance. His body holds no unnecessary strength.  
Only with his mouth closed, he looked as if he knew everything that is going to happen to him from here on.  
I slowly brush Aoba-san’s cheek a number of times, with my eyes closed I kissed those lips.  
These lips from which his voice emerges from, with this will become no more.  
In the end for one more time, I had received hearing my name called but…  
Indeed it seems Aoba-san would not speak out anymore.  
Therefore, it cannot be helped.  
From here Aoba-san becomes the Aoba-san that I wish for.  
Enclosing life and death, becoming a made object which holds life.  
Becoming closer to us accordingly, more and more precious.  
That will become something that is only mine so, I have never been this happy.  
My wish that I had desired for all the while, is finally about to be fulfilled.  
I just need to tolerate this little bit of dissatisfaction.  
…is what I think but.  
**Clear:** “…eh?”  
From the corner of my eyes something leaks out and slides down my cheeks and I wipe it, a transparent liquid has soaked the skin.  
This is…, tears?  
**Clear:** “…why”  
Even though I am a machine.  
Even though I am a made object.  
Of course, in times of “sadness” I am programmed to have tears that flow.  
But, now…  
Because finally Aoba-san becomes what I want him to be, even though I should be happy.  
Why are tears somehow coming out?  
Somewhere must be broken down.  
Indeed I have to go and get checked up after this.  
While I’m bewildered, Aoba-san who was truly like a doll moved slightly.  
As if checking my condition he turns in my direction, from his slightly parted lips.  
‘Are you alright?’  
It feels as if he said.  
In order not to cause Aoba-san any worry, while stroking his cheek I laugh a little.  
It’s alright.  
Everything is alright.  
But…  
**Clear:** “It’s strange…, I, why am I crying I wonder?”  
**Clear:** “ _ne_ …, Aoba-san”


End file.
